Lonely Girl
by Hornless Bull
Summary: Based on a Sylarelle LJ prompt taken from TFLN. No powers. Set at a college campus. Elle/Gabriel. Elle becomes aware that Gabriel is obsessed with her. Eventually Elle finds her way to his room and tries to connect with him. M for sex and language.


_I don't own Heroes, etc._

_This is a sequel to Comics 101 & Human Anatomy 202, which I wrote a few months ago. This time the events are told from Elle's POV and includes more back story. Also, there are several more texts from TFLN included. If you like this story, give the original a try._

Elle stared at the overly familiar ceiling.

She sighed.

Another night spent crashing in Gretchen's room, while Claire was off seeing her family. If that was not bad enough, Sarah hooked up with another random guy, again. Maybe this guy would have a British accent too? That had kind of worked out except Adam was self adsorbed, pretentious, and womanizing. But…he did have that amazing accent.

'Hey?'

Elle stiffened. Reluctantly she rolled to her side. Gretchen lay on the other twin bed pressed against the far wall.

'Hi,' Elle managed.

'Sorry.'

'It's okay'

'No, really I'm sorry,' the other woman insisted. 'It's just that I was a little drunk and I forgot I was letting you crash here…and you kind of look like Claire and it was dark…and I'm sorry.'

Elle could really have gone without hearing how she looked like Little Miss Teen Perfect. Also, waking up in the middle of the night with Gretchen's soft feminine hand down the front of panties was nicer than Elle imagined. Not that she had ever thought about that. She could not flip a switch and suddenly like girls. However, with the way things were going the past few months, she might have too.

A few months in to the wild and crazy times that were supposed to be the 'college experience', and Elle had experienced nothing like that. She had a jerk of exchange student boyfriend for a week and then nothing. No dates. No drunken make out secessions. Nothing.

All the while she had to put up with the revolving door that was Sarah's bed. Every couple of weeks she had some new guy hanging around. Then her roommate would get tired of them and move on to someone else. Elle did not even bother learning their names anymore. What her roommate's boyfriends really meant was that Elle had to find alternate sleeping arrangements, unless she wanted to spend all night listening to Sarah have sex.

Lying in Claire's bed for the third time this week, Elle sighed again. She tried to tune out Gretchen's sputtered apology. Elle had assured her friend last night that she had no hard feelings about the 'accident'. Mainly because Elle wished to avoid thinking about how nice it was to have someone else touch her down there once again, which she would never admit to Gretchen.

Elle shifted on the bed. She plucked her phone from Claire's nightstand. She unlocked the phone and then texted the all important question for this morning.

_You going to class?_

Elle waited. Her roommate had an eight AM class that she managed to drag herself to most of the time. It usually provided Elle a reprieve to actually get clean clothes before her own classes started. Most importantly Sarah's boy toys usually split when the she was not around.

_Yes._

Oh, thank god. Like lighting Elle was on her feet and headed for the door.

Gretchen called after her, 'Wait, Elle. Do you want to get some breakfast?'

'No,' the blonde called out as she through the door open. 'Got to go class.' Which they both knew was a slight exaggeration. Quickly Elle stepped into the hall. Elle knew she was being rude, but hey Gretchen tried to rape her last night, so it all evened out.

As Elle headed down the hall toward the elevator, she texted.

_I'm on my way._

Elle slipped inside the elevator and pushed for the ground floor. The elevator's smooth machine hum was interrupted by her phone beeping Sarah's response.

_The guy I hooked up with is asleep on the couch._

Confused blonde eyebrows knotted together. Agile fingers tapped a response.

_So???_

The elevator doors open. Short legs carry Elle halfway across the lobby when she gets her answers. Blue eyes scrutinize her phone as she pushes out the glass resident hall doors.

_Please, don't fuck this one. I kind of really like him. _

Annoyed Elle answered back.

_Yeah. Whatever. _

Elle had done that only one time, and besides Sarah was done with Adam by then anyway. What her roommate was really saying was 'he got me off last night, and he is mine, all mine.'

Selfish Bitch.

She shook her head at the stray thought. Elle knew she really needed to get laid.

_Elle and Sarah's Dorm Room_

Slowly Elle opened the door to her dorm room. She peeked gingerly around the door. The room was a mess. Stray clothes lay scattered across the floor, while others hung lifeless from the dresser. Two empty wine bottles sat discarded on Sarah's nightstand.

Elle thought everything looked normal, except the guy sleeping in his boxers on their couch. Quietly Elle slipped into her room. Her blue eyes examined the sleeping man. With the man's smooth defined chest, muscular arms and handsome features Elle could easily understand why her roommate wanted to keep him for herself.

After walking to the couch, Elle bent down to examine the brown haired man closer. Her nose crinkled at his smell. He reeked of sex, and wine and Sarah. Impulsively Elle brushed some stray brown hairs away from the handsome face.

The man started. His brown eyes snapped open. Something like shock and disquiet at waking to find a stranger looming over him played across his face.

'Oh, Jesus,' the man said as he scooted away from her on the couch.

Elle blinked and stood up. The man kept looking at her from the other side of the couch. He blinked a few times and looked around.

'Where's Sarah?' he asked.

'Gone to class.'

'Oh.'

Elle considered and decided to ask anyway. 'So, are you like seeing Sarah now?'

Thick muscled shoulders shrugged as the man answered around a yawn, 'Yeah, I guess.'

'Oh,' Elle answered.

The man looked at her curiously.

'I'm Elle by the way,' she said to cover her nervousness.

'Yeah, I know.'

That surprised her a little. She had never this guy before, but then figured that Sarah probably mentioned her last night. With that mystery solved, Elle lost interest.

As attractive as he was, he was Sarah's. While he tempted Elle, she knew she should not steal him from Sarah. Instead she turned away from the couch and wondered over to her closet.

'You can go now,' she called over her shoulder. Elle began pushing hangers around trying to find the right top.

'I'm Peter,' he called out from behind her.

She did not bother turning around. 'You can go now, Peter.'

Finally, picking out a light blue top and some jeans, Elle turned from the closet. Peter remained sitting on the couch, with the only difference being he had on a worn gray T-shirt.

'Have you seen my pants?', he asked with a nice smile.

'No,' Elle answered.

She had to look away. The way Peter smiled was too sincere. It felt like an eternity since someone had looked at her like that. Elle wanted him, but Sarah would be upset and...

Facing the wall she asked, 'Why are you on the couch anyway?'

He laughed. 'Sarah tried to throw me out, but I fought her off. We settled on my sleeping on the couch after she kicked me out of bed. Then you showed up and now I'm awake…Anyway, how does she ever get up so early for that class?'

'I don't know,' Elle answered. Sarah's ability to party and drink all night and somehow make it to class astounded Elle. There was no way she could match her roommate, so she did not try.

'As nice as this is, Peter. I need to get cleaned up before class so…,' Elle let her words trail off.

'You're the girl, you know,' he said unexpectantly.

'What?' Elle turned to him confused.

Peter stood pulling his pants from under a small pile of Sarah's clothes. Elle tried hard to avoid ogling his slim waist as he finished dressing. As he pulled on his pants Peter said, 'Yeah, my twin, he's like obsessed with you.'

'You have a twin?' Elle asked unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

'Yeah, you'll see today when you go to class. You two have Intro to Bioengineering together,' Peter answered.

Elle shook her head. Bioengineering was a big class but surely she would have noticed a guy like Peter. She knew what all the hot guys in her classes looked like and none of them looked like him.

'Really?' she asked.

'Yeah, he sits a couple rows behind you.'

'What?'

Elle made little sense of that. Both guys behind her wore glasses and sweater vests. Defiantly not her type.

'Yeah, he's a little taller than me, dark hair, glasses.'

She responded haughty, 'I thought he was your twin?'

Peter shrugged as he stood in front of her open door way. 'He is. We're fraternal, not identical.'

'Oh,' Elle answered disappointed.

'See you later,' Peter said as he walked out of her room, the door closing behind him.

'Yeah,' she called out to the empty room.

_The Campus Gym _

So this twin guy was totally stalking her. Elle was a little relived that he was hot, but still this was creepy. Talk dark, and sweater vested followed her to class, back to her dorm and now to the gym. It was only there did she figure out that creeper was 'treadmill guy.' The really hot guy that always, always ran on the treadmill next to her.

Once treadmill guy shed his glasses and sweater vest he became good looking. With longer lean limbs and dark hair, Elle thought treadmill guy looked a lot like Peter. What was really hard for Elle was checking him out while not being obvious about it. Plus, she did not want stalker guy to get the wrong idea.

Eventually Elle slowed the treadmill and finished her workout. This time she paid attention to treadmill guy. He kept running. Even as Elle stretched and gathered her stuff to leave, he just kept running. It was only when she was just about to leave that he got off the treadmill. As she walked back to her dorm, Elle caught a glimpse of him following her. Creepy…but at the same time some twisted part of her liked the attention.

_A Random Party-Friday Night_

'Drink?'

'No,' Elle answered.

'Drink?'

'Sure,' Peter answered with a shrug. He took the red cup from Sarah's out stretched hand and sipped at the beer.

Elle looked away trying to ignore Sarah. Her roommate brought three drinks back with her and Elle knew, just knew, that Sarah would insist on her taking one. She tried to distract herself by watching the other people mill about the party.

'Elle' Sarah called her name.

Elle ignored her. She did not want to drink tonight. She did not want to attend another stupid party to be hit on by drunk frat boys, while Sarah played tonsil hockey with tonight's boy toy.

'Elle,' Sarah demanded.

Flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder, Elle turned to her friend. Sarah offered the cup like it was a magic elixir that cured all ills.

'Please, Elle. It'll make you feel better,' the brunette said seductively.

'Sarah,' Elle answered snarkely, 'the last time I drank at a party. I end up crashing on Claire's bed with Gretchen sticking her hand down my pants on 'accident'.'

'Fine,' Sarah answered before raising the cup to her mouth. Emptying it in one nearly continues chug, Elle watched Sarah toss the empty cup casually over her shoulder.

'Sarah,' Elle chided.

Her roommate laughed and sipped at her own drink. Peter chuckled and looked at Sarah with something that Elle thought was a mixture of awe and horniness. Elle looked away. Hating that Sarah could always find someone decent to look at her with such obvious desire.

Sarah's reached out and cupped Elle's cheek. For a moment Elle lets Sarah touch her, before pushing the other woman's hand away. She turned to her friend knowing that some righteously insightful lecture was bound to occur.

'Elle, dear,' Sarah begins with her experienced knowing tone, 'what happened with Gretchen was an accident. She was really drunk and, I know you don't like it, but you look a lot like Claire. And if she just stumbled in and saw a small blonde woman in Claire's bed, who do you think drunk Gretchen would think it was? Hmm, you or Claire?'

Elle looked away. She suddenly found the carpet weave fascinating.

Sarah continues, 'Gretchen said she's sorry a hundred times. And besides, maybe, just maybe it wasn't an accident. So what? I'm not a lesbian and sometimes, when I've been drinking, I really want to fuck you. That's normal in a friendship. So cheer up. No harm no foul and all that.'

'It's not like that,' Elle answered, while trying hard not to think about how her roommate just hit on her.

'Not what?'

Elle's words tumble out in fits and starts, 'It's just…just I've been alone since I split with Adam…and I need you know…someone. Daddy always said I should be independent and I am…It's just that boys don't like me like they like you…'

Sarah smiles knowingly. In an innocent tone like her words were the most obvious solution Sarah said, 'Well…maybe you should put out more.'

'_Sarah,'_ Elle yelled.

Her friend laughed. That infuriated Elle even more. She was actually trying to talk here and Sarah just made everything into one big joke. Fuck it. She was leaving. Elle turned and stomped off towards the front door.

Behind her she heard Sarah call out, 'It was just a joke, Elle. Gee, you really do need to get laid. Don't you?'

As she left the party, Elle flipped her roommate the middle finger.

_Elle and Sarah's Dorm Room-Saturday Night_

'Peter and I want to talk to you about something,' Sarah said.

'No,' Elle answered vehemently.

'Elle? You don't even know what it is yet.'

'Yes, I do, and the answer is. NO.'

'But it would mean a lot to Peter.'

'NO,' Elle answered finally looking up from her text book. 'We're not having a three way.'

Sarah laughed. She covered her mouth with her hand. Elle felt the sudden urge to slap the other woman. It would be so easy with Sarah sitting on the bed with her to just reach out and…

'No, Silly Girl,' Sarah said as her laughter faded. 'We wanted to talk about his brother, Gabriel. You know the guy-.'

Elle cut her off, 'You mean talk, dark and creepy. Serious, the guy like stalks me to class and then to the gym. He goes out of his way to get the treadmill right next to me. He's weird, Sarah.'

Her roommate retorted, 'This from the girl who dressed up as Princess Leia for Halloween? Complete with dyed hair, a metal bikini, and you recited _all_ her lines from memory. Yeah, that wasn't weird at all Elle.'

'_Yeah_, and your sluty nurse outfit was _soooo _original.'

Sarah continued unabated, 'Plus, the huge comic book collection is completely normal for freshman guys. Oh, I meant girls.'

'I like the artwork,' Elle mummers half heartedly.

'Finally, this is the third Saturday night in a row I've come back to find you studying.'

'Isn't that the point of college?,' Elle retorts lamely while looking down at her book.

Sarah scooted closer to Elle. Elle kept studying the soothing images from the Bioengineering book. She lets Sarah tilt her chin up. Their eyes met.

'You used to tell me about this hot guy you saw at the gym. Now, you have a chance to meet this guy and your sitting in your room all alone distracting yourself with 'studying',' the last word coming out in child like sing song.

'I don't…,' Elle trailed off as someone knocks on the door. After a second the door opened, and Peter poked his head around it.

'Can I come in?' he asked.

'Sure,' Sarah answered.

Peter walked casually into the room. His eyes roamed over Sarah before flicking to Elle. He smiled.

'What's going on?' he asked.

With a dramatic sigh, Sarah said, 'I'm just trying to get Elle to go see Gabriel. Since they're both totally obsessed with each, I figured it would be a good match.'

'I don't even know him,' Elle protested.

'Gabe's a good guy,' Peter interjected as he flopped across their small couch. 'He's also completely taken with you.' He paused seeming to consider his words, 'I love my brother, but he's not exactly the most socially skilled person you'll ever meet. Just go talk to him and I'm sure you guys will be fine. He's in our room. It's 412, just upstairs.'

'I wouldn't know what to talk about,' Elle offers lamely.

Sarah taps the textbook laid open on the bed.

Gently she reminded Elle, 'You have the same class. You go to the same gym. Hell, you go to the same college. Just talk about anything.'

Elle looked at the far corner of their room. Her thoughts distracted while she chewed at her lip. She felt the bed dip as Sarah leaned forward.

Softly Sarah whispered, 'You can go see him, or you can stay. If you stay, we can have that three way I've always wanted.'

'_Sarah_,' Elle said shocked.

The other woman laughed as she jumped off the bed. Bounding across the room Sarah seductively crawled atop her boyfriend. Sarah's long brown hair spilled forward obscuring her face. Still, Elle could hear the wet kissing sounds the couple made.

Elle slammed the book closed, before bolting to the door. She pulled the door open, while risking a glance at the couch. She could see Sarah massaging Peter's crotch through his pants. Stepping out into the hall, Elle pulled the door closed behind her.

At this point Elle would normally go hangout with Gretchen and Claire, but the incident a few nights ago made that a rather unattractive option. Elle cast her gaze down the hall at the elevators. She could go up and see treadmill guy. It would not hurt just to talk with him for a little bit. Have a study session or something. When he got too creepy she could leave, but if he was like his twin then, maybe, just maybe they could…Elle let the thought drift off unfinished. She headed for the elevators.

_The Hallway Outside Gabriel and Peter's Room_

Elle stopped before the door. She chewed at her lower lip nervously. A small hand raised itself to knock, wavered and feel back to her side.

She looked back down the hall. The elevators were right there, only ten feet away. Claire was back and Elle could ask her about her time in Washington, and…and…

She shook her head tumbling the thoughts away. On the other side of the door, there was a guy who was really, really interested in her. Probably too interested, but Elle really wanted somebody right now.

Taking a deep shuddering breathe, Elle knocked on the door. She waited. Nothing.

Elle knocked again. 'Gabriel?' she called out hesitantly.

Nothing.

Her teeth dug into her lip. Maybe he left? Yeah right, girl. And maybe Mr. Sweater Vest lives a secret life clubbing the night away. Get real, Elle. She knew Gabriel had to be in there.

'Gabriel,' Elle called out again. 'Your brother said that he had Bioengineering together, and since we have that test. I was wondering-.'

The door opened. Gabriel stood before her with his hair carefully parted, dark eyes hidden behind his glasses, and wearing his signature sweater vest. Still, Elle thought he looked good. A little dorky, but good.

She smiled the bright happy smile that Daddy always liked, while extending her hand.

'Hi, I'm Elle,' she said warmly.

He stood there. His handsome features blank. He blinked.

Elle felt her smile wavier. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he did not want her after all.

He took her hand and mumbled an apology. She felt his eyes roam over her.

Suddenly he asked, 'You want to study for Bioengineering?'

Elle withdrew her hand. Tried to think of something witty. Ended up saying, 'No, but I kind of need to.' She winced a little at the lameness of her response.

Gabriel seemed not to notice because he invited her inside. Her eyes roamed about the room as she entered. Gabriel's room looked like the typical college freshman's. Movie posters covered the walls, some worn furniture, a pair of twin bunk beds, a TV, and a comic book.

Elle looked back at the comic. She recognized the art style that it was Isaac Medenz's work, and it was last month's _9__th__ Wonders_. Perhaps Gabriel had the latest issue?

'You read this?', she asked gesturing at the comic.

Gabriel flushed and stammered.

Elle leaned forward. Speaking more to herself than Gabriel, Elle said, 'This is last month's.'

Gabriel asked, 'You read 9th Wonders?'

Damn. Elle kicked herself for that. Gabriel was going to be like all the other guys. '_You like comic books, Elle? Hey Bro, check out freak girl.' _Elle bit her lip and tried to play off her last comment.

'Yeah,' she said with a shrug. Watching Gabriel out of the corner of her eye, she continued, 'That doesn't weird you out or anything, does it?'

She saw him shake his head.

Relieved, Elle sat down on what she assumed was his bed. She flipped through his comic. This one ended with a terrible cliff hanger and if was not for stupid classes she would have the latest issue, which she really wanted to read.

With as much casual innocence that she could manage, Elle asked, 'Hey, Gabriel?'

'Yes,' he answered from the door.

'You don't happen to have the latest issue?'

'As a matter of fact I do,' Gabriel answered as he closed the door.

He walked over to the bed. With a slight blush he bent down and started rummaging around under the bed. After a moment, he pulled out a tattered cardboard box stuffed full with comics. He placed the box on the bed and sorting through them.

Elle watched him for a second. Maybe she could talk with Gabriel about comics. She touched the back of his hand. Gabriel stopped and looked at her.

'With how neat everything else is, I thought these would be organized a little better,' she said.

'Yeah, they were,' Gabriel responded as he looked at the box. 'But Peter accidently knocked them off my bed the other day, and I've been so busy. I just haven't had a chance to organize them.'

This was it. She totally knew how to connect with Gabriel. Elle watched Gabriel pull out the latest _9__th__ Wonders. _He placed it on the bed.

'I'll make a deal with you,' she said.

'Okaaayyy.'

His dark eyes looked so innocent that Elle knew he would need some chemical assistance, if they were to…If she was going to do anything with him tonight, she was going to need some herself. Still, the way he looked at her was completely different than the way any other guy ever had. He looked at her like she was his personal goddess.

'I'll make a deal with you,' Elle stated slowly, 'if I help you organize comics, you have to give me something to drink.'

He smiled. His expression was so bright and innocent. Elle smiled back.

'Sure,' Gabriel responded, 'We've got soda, and bottled water, and orange juice in the fridge.'

She laughed. Wow, this guy was naive. Elle watched Gabriel tilt his head to the side. He looked so goofy that Elle had to work hard to repress a laugh.

'I meant like a drink, drink,' she said.

'Oh, sure,' Gabriel answered.

Elle could tell he was trying to cover his misunderstanding, but she let him get away with it. She watched Gabriel get up and walk over to a dresser. After a few seconds, he pulled out a bottle of vodka. Elle felt her stomach tighten. Drinking and hooking up with a new guy was more Sarah's thing than hers. She could see Gabriel pouring the vodka in some cups. Elle looked at the box of comics. She started sorting them to hide her nervousness.

Gabriel came over carrying a couple of glasses and sat down on the bed. Elle took one from him, making sure to brush her fingertips against his hand. He blushed and then started pulling comics out of the box. She helped spread them across his bedspread before sorting them.

Elle drank steady as she helped. At first organizing everything seemed so simply, yet it became increasingly difficult the emptier her cup became. She kept placing comic in the wrong pile, which Gabriel tried to fix without her noticing.

Gabriel's shyness made Elle smile. Plus, he was _so_ quite. Elle liked to talk and when she drank she talked even more. What usually happened was that Elle started babbling. Tonight she was babbling about random things like class, and electricity and which Super Hero was the best or at least the hottest. Gabriel did not seem to mind, because he kept smiling. Occasionally he would say something, which would only cause her to shift topics so that he could see how alike they were.

Eventually they finished sorting all his comics and placed them back in the box. Gabriel made sure to keep the latest _9__th__ Wonders _separate. He handed it to her like an offering to a goddess he worshipped. His dark eyes held an intensity she had never seen before. Elle had never had anyone look at her like that before. It made her uncomfortable, yet she did not want him to stop.

She could feel his gaze on her as she flipped through the comic. While Elle struggled to understand the oddly tilting images, Gabriel talked to her about some medical something or other. The long technical terms he rattled off easily made him sound really smart. Elle tried to pay attention but the comic book kept distracting her. She could not figure out why she to concentrate so much to stop the room spinning. Once the room stopped, everything on the comic just jumbled together into a blur of color. Finally, Elle gave up and flipped to the end.

She closed the comic and tossed it randomly away. It landed with a flutter on a chair. Elle nibbled at her lower lip. She knew she was drunk. She needed to be drunk to do this, because she did not do things like this, or at least Elle told herself that.

Before she did anything, Elle decided to finish her drink. The last mouthful of vodka and orange juice burned a little as it went down. She considered the empty cup. Smiling, Elle tossed it towards the trash can. The cup sailed in an arch and ended up clattering to the floor well short of the trash can.

Elle laughed. She could swear the trash can moved after she through the cup.

Turning to Gabriel, she asked with a slur, 'Want to _help_ me _study_?'

'Sure,' he answered quickly.

Elle watched bewildered as Gabriel bent over to retrieve something from the floor. She just asked him to make out with her, so what was he doing? Then it hit her. He was getting a condom, because he thought she was going to sleep with him. She might be a little tipsy, but no way was she sleeping with some guy she just met, again, even if Gabriel was handsome, and tall, and…and…was that her textbook?

Elle giggled. He got her textbook from the floor. Gabriel actually thought she wanted to study.

As the giggle fade, she noticed his confused hurt expression. She reached out and took his hand. Squeezing it gently, Elle asked, 'What do you think Sarah and your brother are doing right now?'

Gabriel looked down at the bed sheepishly like his bedcover might conceal the obviously embarrassing answer. She could tell he knew what the other couple were doing, and it was not playing tidally winks.

Uncertain reluctance he said, 'I'm sure their busy…Umm, studying or something like that…and…'

She laughed again. His obvious awkward discomfort was just too much. For the first time ever, Elle felt like she was the more experienced one, the more socially skilled person. It made her feel good. The alcohol and the hot guy whose bed she was in helped a lot. Well, more than a lot if she took a time to consider.

She shook her head, which caused the room tilt about crazily. Elle smiled a little against the drunk rollercoaster nausea. She felt so warm, so alive, so happy. Suddenly she wanted Gabriel's glasses. They just looked so odd sitting on his face. Really, who puts things on their face. She had to try them.

Her free hand snatched them quickly off his noise. Gabriel jumped a little. Elle put on his glasses with a laugh. She expected the world to turn all swimmy distorted. She was disappointed. Nothing changed.

After a few seconds looking around at the same boring room, she asked, 'Do you really need these?'

Indignantly he answered, 'Yes, they help me read when my eyes get tired.'

It did not matter. She got his glasses off, so now they could make out. Quickly Elle took off his glass and tossed them onto his nightstand.

She crawled onto his lap. His body felt warm, felt good as she wrapped her arms around him. Elle whispered into his ear, 'You know what Peter and Sarah are studying right now?'

She felt his muscles tense before he responded sheepishly, 'Literature?'

Elle shook her head as she adjusted her position. Her lips inches from his as she whispered, 'Human Anatomy.'

Before he could respond, before Gabriel could do anything to ruin this moment, she kissed him.

Her small hands held his head firm, while her tongue slipped inside his mouth. At first nothing happened. He just sat there all stiff and wooden like a mannequin. Then he was kissing her back. Strong hands pulling her close, before they tumbled over.

Gabriel's muscular bulk trapped her against his bed. Her hands slid through his hair. Elle shuddered a little as his hand slid under her shirt. His fingers felt like fire as they slid up her stomach. She moaned a little as he palmed her hard nipple through her bra.

Elle felt his erection poking against the inside of her thigh. His bulk was crushing her. Trying to catch her breath she squirmed beneath him. Then Gabriel began trailing kisses down her jaw.

'Gabriel,' she half gasped.

He responded by squeezing her breast. Involuntarily Elle pressed her breast up against his hand, even as she struggled to breathe. Her hands grasped his neck as he kissed and nipped at hers.

Elle managed to say, 'Gabe, please, you're crushing me.'

Gabriel rolled off of her. With her arms linked around his neck, he inadvertently pulled her over on top of him. It took Elle a second to take stock of her new position.

Then she smiled. Elle pushed herself up as her legs straddled Gabriel's waist. She giggled a little at the obvious erection trapped beneath his pants.

'Sorry,' he mumbled.

'Shh,' she said as she started stroking him through his pants. While she was not going to sleep with him, there was something else she could do. It was obvious that he wanted her, and if she did this for him then maybe he would…

Before she could reconsidered, Elle unbuckled his pants. Unzipping them quickly he helped her pull them off. Giggling a little at his Superman boxers, Elle scooted back on his bed. Slowly she ran her hands up his legs, until they reach the hem of his boxers. Meeting his gaze she pulled his boxers off and tossed them away.

His expression became a mixture of lust and something else. He had that intense hungry look that she liked. No one had ever looked at her like that before. It was like he wanted to eat her, well he would have his chance, but first Elle started pumping his hard member with her hand.

Gabriel half closed his dark eyes. He leaned his head back against the bed. Elle smiled. She enjoyed this more than she would admit. The power and the control of it just made her feel special. She liked watching her man shudder and buck and moan at her every touch.

Elle leaned forward. Gently she kissed the tip of Gabriel's erection. It was like an electric sparked raced through him. His whole body shook. She smiled.

Then she took his hardness inside her mouth. His large hand pressed against the back of her head guiding her down on to his erection. A moan escaped his lips.

Elle started bobbing her head up and down the length of him. Gabriel bucked his hips up into her mouth gagging her a little. She responded by placing a hand on his hip, while cupping his balls with the other.

Slowly Elle trailed her hand up to his member. She kept working him with her mouth, while pumping him with her hand. His hand tangled itself in her hair.

She heard him gasp and say, 'Elle…I'm gonnna…ahh…Elle.'

Taking his hardness as deep as she could, Elle closed her lips around him and hummed. Immediately she felt his erection twitch. She let him spill himself in her mouth. Elle knew the next part was like the biggest deal in the world to some girls. To her it was not a really an issue, because she just did it and got it over with. She swallowed.

Releasing him, Elle sat up. Gabriel lay on his bed with his eyes closed and his breathing labored. Elle smiled and grabbed his drink off the nightstand. She emptied it.

Now, it was her turn. Elle quickly pulled off her pajama bottoms and panties. Thoughtlessly she dropped them to the floor.

Gabriel remained on the bed. His breathing had slowed, but that was the only change. Elle crawled over to him. Gently she kissed his cheek. He turned into the kiss. His warm tongue slipped into her mouth.

Elle grabbed his large hand. She guided it down to her naked sex. Gabriel's eyes snapped open. She smiled mischievously.

'Your turn,' she told him.

She moaned as his finger slid inside her sex. Elle clutched his hand against her. His touch felt so good, so warm, so right. Her teeth dug into her lip as she watched him adjust himself over top of her. She watched desperately as he bent down between her spread legs.

His warm breathe tickled her, and then his moist tongue lapped against her sex. Elle bucked her hips. She needed this so much.

Wanton moans escaped her lips, while Gabriel began working his fingers inside her. His tongue tracked random moist fiery patterns on her sex. Elle felt a storm wet, hot and electric building deep within her. His every touch, every lick felt incredible. It was like he knew just the right spot and just the right way to touch her.

'Gabriel,' she moaned, 'Fuck…GABE.'

Her fingers clutch his dark hair, which she uses to pull him against her sex. Elle bucked her hips up against his mouth. He slipped a second finger inside her sex. She shuddered in response.

Elle felt him spreading something down there. She was about to protest when his tongue touched her criterions with teasing little flicks. Then he worked it in small wet circles against her sex. The storm inside her broke. Lighting uncoiled through her veins. Elle orgasmed hard.

'Fuck, fuck,' she repeated again and again as she rode the ebbing waves of orgasm.

Eyes clenched shut she lay there thoughts drifting. She felt Gabriel move out from between her legs. Then she heard the rustle of clothing.

Reluctantly opening her eyes a little Elle looked around. She found her panties on the floor. She covered her nakedness with them before lying down on Gabriel's bed.

She had almost forgotten how nice that felt, how nice this felt. There was a decent guy who wanted her. That made her smile.

She felt the bed take his weight. After a second his large warm body pressed against her back. A muscular arm encircled her waist. Gabriel kissed her neck. Elle smiled wider. She rolled over in his arms and kissed him back.

For a time they kissed. Then Elle felt sleep slowly pulling her under. Placing her head on his chest she listened to the steady reassuring thump thump as of his heart. Her eyes closed and…

_The Next Morning _

Reluctantly Elle opened her dry eyes. Light shone under the drape. She groaned and tried to roll over. Something held her in place. It was soft and warm and for a second she panicked. Then Elle remembered last night. The drinking, the blow job and…what Gabriel did to her.

She smiled at the memory. Squeezing her eyes closed Elle considered what to do. The first thing was to escape Gabriel's grasp without waking him. Then maybe finding her pajama pants would be good.

Carefully Elle ducked free of Gabriel's arm. Tentatively she wormed her way to the edge of the bed before slowly stepping off. She found her pajamas on the crumbled on the floor. They were a little wrinkled, but she put them on anyway.

Then more from habit than anything else, Elle checked her phone. A couple texts from Claire asking where she was at and that was it. Elle sneaked a look at Gabriel. He was looked sound asleep. She debating waking him.

Debating she wondered over to the window. There was something going on outside. While the bright daylight hurt head, she wanted to know what all the moving stuff was. Pulling the drab back a little, she looked out.

It was snowing. Already a few inches covered the ground and more feel at a steady pace. Elle loved the snow. When she first met Sarah, who was from LA and had never really seen a good snow, Elle promised to take her out during the first snow and make snow angels.

Immediately, she texted Sarah.

_You awake?_

Elle waits a few seconds watching the snow fall.

_Yes. Where do you spend the night?_

Frowning a little Elle responded, _With Claire and Gretchen, why?_

Lighting quick her roommate answered. _LAIR. You fucked him didn't you?_

_NO. And I'm not taking about it right now. It's snowing. _

Annoyed that Claire or Gretchen had betrayed her Elle turned to look at Gabriel. He had rolled over. Her eyes roamed over his thick broad shoulders. Maybe she should have fucked him last night…

Elle's phone beeped.

_I know it's snowing and I know you want to go play in it, but Peter is recovering and I don't want to leave him,_' Sarah answered.

_What did you do to him?_

_Do you really want to know?_

On second thought Elle defiantly did not want to know what Sarah did to Peter last night. Instead she texted back, _Well, I'll wake up Gabe and you get Peter up and we can go play in the snow. _

_So you were with him last night._

_Fuck you._

Sarah responded, _Would you please? I'll let you be on top._

Blushing Elle ignored the text. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Gently she stroked some of the hair away from Gabriel's face. He muttered something and moved restlessly.

'Wake up, Gabriel,' she said.

He rolled over, but his eyes remained closed.

'Wake up, Gabe,' she repeated a little louder.

He muttered, 'Sleepy, go away.'

She shook his shoulder, which finally caused him to come around. His eyes darted to her face. He blinked.

'You're real,' he muttered.

Elle smiled at that. 'Yes, and you need to get up.'

'Oh,' Gabriel answered looking around him room. 'Why?'

'Because we're going to go play in the snow with your brother and my roommate,' Elle told him.

'Oh,' he answered while he gave her a critical look.

After a few uncomfortable seconds, Elle demanded, 'What?'

He smiled. 'You'll need something warmer than a T-shirt.'

Elle supposed she would. Before she could ask Gabriel was up and digging around in his closet muttering how all his were way too big.

Helpfully she chimed in, 'What about Peter's stuff? He's closer to my size.'

'NO,' Gabriel answered, 'I'll find something of mine.'

Elle laughed quietly at that. A little sibling rival perhaps? Gabriel did not want his new girl meeting his brother all wrapped up in Peter's jacket. She supposed that it was a little possessive of Gabriel. Still, it felt nice to be wanted.

Elle looked back at her phone. There was another message from Sarah that read simple, _Elle?_

She answered, _Gabe's up, so get Peter up, and we'll be down stairs in 10._

A few seconds go by as Elle listens to Gabriel rummage around his closet. Then Sarah responded, _I'll get Pete up if you answer a question for me._

Elle figured this would be some embarrassing tell all her night with Gabriel. _Okay?_

_Since you're with Gabriel and can get his opinion too…how soon is too soon to introduce handcuffs into a relationship?_

Elle blushed. There was no way she was asking Gabriel about handcuffs. Furious she texted back, _Are you trying to torment me?_

_Yes, it's part of your punishment for lying to me._

Annoyed Elle snapped her phone closed. She sat on the bed contemplating what to do to Sarah when she got back to their room, when someone shook her. Jumping a little she turned to find Gabriel offering her a way too big knit sweater. Elle took it and put it on. While it was soft and warm, she was absolutely swimming in it.

Still, Gabriel seemed very happy to see her in it. Besides it smelled like laundry soap with a hint of Old Spice like what her Daddy wore. From last night Elle knew that Gabriel wore the same brand. Well…she had always had been a Daddy's girl.

'Where are we meeting Pete?' Gabriel asked.

'Hang on a second,' she answered.

Flipping her phone open Elle asked, _Gabriel and I are leaving. Is Pete up yet?_

_Yes, but I want to play with him first. _

Shaking her head in disbelief Elle answered , _STOP fucking him and come play in the snow with us!_

Elle linked arms with Gabriel and started walking with him out the door. Her phone beeped with a message. As Gabriel locked the door, Elle checked Sarah's latest text.

_We'll be down after we finish, in maybe 20 or 30 minutes…or you could bring Gabriel by and we could-_

Elle stopped reading at that point. She muttered something about Sarah and Peter being in the quad in a few minutes. Then Elle grabbed Gabriel's hand and started dragging him down the hall.

As they headed towards the elevator, Elle asked, 'You like the snow right?'

Gabriel said, 'Yeah,…but what are we doing?'

'Oh,' Elle stated, 'We're making snow angels.'

The elevator arrived. She led him inside. The door slid closed.

'You like snow angels right?' she asked sheepishly.

'Only if there short, blonde and like comic books,' he said.

Elle smiled. She pressed herself against his side. Gently she asked, 'Are you flirting with me Gabriel?'

'Maybe,' he said before kissing the top of her head.

'Keep it up and who knows what it might happen,' she answered.

'Oh, I have a good idea.'

Her elbow dug into his ribs. Gabriel doubled over a little in mock pain. His hand rubbed at the injured spot.

'See if you ever get any,' she teased.

With a mock pout he asked, 'That hurt. Could you kiss it and make it better.'

Elle shook her head. The elevator door opened. She pulled him into the lobby.

'I'll kiss it latter,' she told him. 'Now, snow angels.'

Elle led Gabriel out into the falling snow. With the snow already on the ground and more falling, Elle thought the quad looked like something from a postcard or a snow globe. She smiled. From the look Gabriel looked at her, Elle knew she was finally going to be someone's angel.


End file.
